Skicka tvålen
by Annchen
Summary: Om du är nyfiken över vem som egentligen åt Dracos honungstvål eller hur det känns att kyssa någon är det här berättelsen för dig. Gillar du inte tanken att pojkar kysser varandra istället för små söta flickor är det å andra sidan kanske b


**Författare:** Annchen  
**Översättare:** Annchen  
**Disclaimer:** Jag äger inga av karaktärerna och försöker inte tjäna pengar på dem.  
**A/N:** Om du är nyfiken över vem som egentligen åt Dracos honungstvål eller hur det känns att kyssa någon kan det här kanske vara berättelsen för dig. Gillar du inte tanken att pojkar kysser varandra och inte andra flickor är det å andra sidan kanske bäst att läsa nåt annat. Skrivet till Minerva McTabbys "skyll på varandra" utmaningar.  
  


* * *

  
  
**Skicka tvålen**   
  
Halvkvävda fnissningar hördes tydligt genom dörren. Den var av massivt trä, men ljuden snirklade sig ut på något sätt. Genom springan under dörren kanske, eller genom nyckelhålet, man skulle förmodligen höra mer om man lyssnade där. Vincent stod för tillfället utanför dörren, utan att lyssna vid nyckelhålet, istället tänkte han ut händelseförlopp efter händelseförlopp som kanske utspelade sig där inne. En muskel i hans ansikte ryckte till och han sneglade nervöst på Gregory, men nej, hans vän verkade inte ha märkt något. Det var meningen att de skulle vakta dörren från nyfikna förstisar och snokande prefekter medan Draco var där inne.   
  
Det var som det skulle vara. De vaktade dörren så att ingen skulle störa när Draco gjorde... saker... med Slytherin-tjejerna som var modiga nog att följa med in. Det kanske inte verkade helt rättvist, men sedan när var livet egentligen rättvist? Det sa hans mamma alltid.   
  
"Vad tror du de gör där inne?" sa Gregory plötsligt.   
  
"Va?" sa Vincent, fast han egentligen hört vad Gregory sa.   
  
"Där inne," sa Gregory igen, "Vad tror du de gör för nåt?"   
  
"Jag vet inte riktigt," sa han som om han inte brydde sig, "Dom kanske kysser varandra." Eller rör vid varandra eller klär av sig nakna, eller har S E X. Men det sa han självklart inte.   
  
"Igår berättade Draco att Daphne sagt att han kunde få ta henne på brösten om hon fick en Galleon." Gregorys röst lät mer ansträngd än vanligt, och Vincent förstod honom fullständigt. De stod tysta ett tag och funderade över Daphnes bröst. Vincent lutade sig framåt en aning för att dölja bulan som börjat synas trots den täckande skolklädnaden. Inte för att han behövde dölja det för Greg egentligen, de var ju bästa polare, men han ville inte att nån plötsligt skulle promenera förbi och se att han hade stånd.   
  
"Varför får såna som vi aldrig kyssas med nån?" hävde Gregory plötsligt ur sig efter flera minuters lustfylld tystnad.   
  
Han ville svara: 'Vad menar du, jag har kyssts massor av gånger.' Men han visste att Greg skulle genomskåda lögnen. De hade pratat om allt - tjejer, bröst, kyssar och allt sånt - sedan deras första år på Hogwarts. Han suckade.   
  
"Vet inte."   
  
Han sneglade på Gregory. Den där rynkade pannan betydde vanligtvis att hans vän tänkte väldigt koncentrerat på något.   
  
"Vad är det nu?" frågade han. Greg kunde hålla på och fundera i timmar utan att säga vad som bekymrade honom om man inte frågade direkt.   
  
"Tänk om..." började Gregory försiktigt.   
  
"Jaaaa..."   
  
"Tänkomjakysstedigådukysstemig." Sa Gregory utan att andas.   
  
"Va?"   
  
"Äh. Glöm det. Dum idé."   
  
"Säg igen. Du pratade för fort."   
  
"Nej. Du kommer att skratta."   
  
"Om du inte säger det kommer du att få ångra det." sa han och knäckte med knogarna, "Jag ska inte skratta."   
  
"Visst," sa Gregory och tog ett djupt andetag innan han fortsatte, "Tänk om vi skulle kyssa varandra, bara för att testa hur det är."   
  
Det tog ett tag innan Vincent förstod vad Gregory menade.   
  
"Du menar - så det inte blir pinsamt när vi ska kyssas med en tjej sen?"   
  
Gregory nickade.   
  
"Okej."   
  
Gregory såg en aning förvånad ut.   
  
"Men inte här," sa Vincent och spanade längs korridoren, "Det kanske kommer nån."   
  
"Öh... Kanske badrummet?" föreslog Gregory.   
  


~*~

  
  
Om Vincent inte sett Gregory låsa badrummet med den där smarta lilla förtrollningen hade han nog inte trott att hans vän kunde sånt. Dörren var låst och det var ju bra. Det var bara det att Stora Pinsamma Tystnaden började. De stod i duschrummet och sneglade nervöst på varandra tills Vincent till slut fick nog och vågade grabba tag i Greg och trycka sin mun mot hans.   
  
Blött...   
  
...och varmt.   
  
Gregorys mun rörde sig mot hans och plötsligt kunde han känna Gregs tunga.   
  
Blöt.   
  
Han försökte sig på att öppna sin egen mun en aning och deras tungor möttes. Det smakade som tvål och något som liknade honung. Plötsligt kunde han inte hålla sig för skratt. Gregory drog sig undan, han såg lite förbryllad ut, som om han inte riktigt visste om han skulle bli förnärmad eller inte.   
  
"Du åt Dracos honungstvål igen" frustade Vincent mellan skrattattackerna. "Han kommer att bli galen." Gregory flinade och började sedan skratta han med. Deras skratt ekade länge i badrummet.   
  


~*~

  
  
Vanligtvis var det ingen som vågade sig i närheten av sovrummen medan Draco lekte sina små lekar, men naturligtvis valde Snape just den här eftermiddagen för en överraskningsinspektion av pojkarnas sovsalar. Draco blev sams med dem efter ett par veckor och väldigt många ursäkter, men nästa gång Draco ville diskutera tjejer och vad han gjort och tänkte göra med dem försökte Vincent inte ens hänga med i diskussionen. Han lutade sig tillbaka på sin säng och log när han tänkte på att han och Greg i alla fall hade sin grej, sin lilla hemlis. Det var nånting Draco inte visste, och det fick honom att känna sig bättre.   
  
Ett par veckor senare erbjöd han Daphne två silversiklar och sina fyra bästa chokladgrodekort om han fick ta henne på brösten. Hon sa nej.   
  
Slut.   
  


* * *

A/N: Kommentera gärna. Konstruktiv kritik tas emot tacksamt. 


End file.
